World of Warcraft
|developer = Blizzard Entertainment |publisher = Vivendi Universal, Activision-Blizzard |distributor = |date = NA - 23. November 2004 EU - 11. Februar 2005 |version = Patch 1.1.0 - Patch 1.12.2 |patches = Siehe: Patches |expansions = The Burning Crusade Wrath of the Lich King Cataclysm Mists of Pandaria Warlords of Draenor Legion Battle for Azeroth |platforms = Microsoft Windows Mac OS X Linux (mit Wine oder Cedega) |genre = MMORPG }} 400px|center World of Warcraft ("Welt der Kriegskunst") ist ein Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game (MMORPG). Das Spiel wurde von Blizzard Entertainment entwickelt und am 23. 11. 2004 zum zehnjährigen Jahrestag des Warcraft-Franchise in Nordamerika, Mexiko, Australien und Neuseeland veröffentlicht. Die Veröffentlichung in Europa erfolgte am 11. Februar 2005. World of Warcraft zählt zu den langlebigsten und erfolgreichsten Online-Spielen und wird regelmäßig durch Patches und Erweiterungen aktualisiert. Bis 2015 veröffentlichte Blizzard regelmäßig die Zahlen der Abonnenten, die im mehrfachen Millionenbereich lagen Abonnement-Zahlen 2005 - 2015, statista.com World of Warcraft verfolgt ein Bezahlmodell, in welchem Spielzeit für einen Monat, drei Monate und sechs Monate erworben werden kann. Die Preise pro Monat sinken bei einem längerfristigen Vertrag leicht.Abonnement-Preise, battle.net Ebenso besteht die Möglichkeit, Spielzeit über das spielinterne Auktionshaus für virtuelle Währung zu erwerben - die Preise hierzu schwanken von Region zu Region stark. Geschichte World of Warcraft ist zeitlich vier Jahre nach Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne angesetzt und spielt auf der Welt Azeroth. Die Spieler betreten dabei die etablierten Kontinente Kalimdor und die Östlichen Königreiche und treffen auf bekannte Persönlichkeiten der vorangegangenen Spiele. Die Erweiterungen treiben die Geschichte und Entwicklung der Spielewelt voran, wobei die Zeit ungefähr ähnlich der Echtzeit vergeht - seit Start von World of Warcraft im Jahre 2005 bis heute (Stand September 2016) sind in der Spielewelt ebenfalls circa 11 Jahre vergangen. Spielmechanik Dieser Absatz behandelt aktuelle Spielmechaniken und betrachtet keine historischen Daten Im Spiel können Spieler einen Charakter erstellen, den sie durch das Spiel entwickeln und verbessern. Dies geschieht durch Erfahrung (XP) und Erfahrungspunkte, die durch das Lösen von Quests und Kämpfe gewonnen werden. World of Warcraft verfolgt damit den Ansatz klassischer Rollenspiele. thumbDer Charakter kann verschiedene Klassen- und Völker-Kombinationen beinhalten, wobei nicht jede mögliche Kombination erlaubt ist. Dabei muss - bis auf die Pandaren - eine Wahl zwischen Horde und Allianz getroffen werden. Im Falle der Pandaren erfolgt diese Entscheidung erst nach dem Startgebiet. Es besteht die Wahl zwischen männlichen und weiblichen Charakteren, ebenso kann das Aussehen in einem gewissen Rahmen an die persönlichen Vorlieben angepasst werden. Spielbare Völker Das Spiel Der Spieler kann die Welt frei erforschen. Neben der Erfüllung von Quests gibt es die Möglichkeit, Berufe zu lernen und auszuüben, Handel zu treiben und sich mit anderen Spielern in einer Gilde zu organisieren. Bestimmte Bereiche sind nur als Gruppe zu bewältigen, bieten jedoch auch wesentlich bessere Belohnung. Diese Instanz sind nur über ein Instanzportal betretbar. Hierbei wird technisch für die Gruppe eine Kopie des Bereiches erstellt, so dass diese dort "ungestört" von anderen Spielern die Aufgaben erledigen kann. PvP vs PvE Das Spiel ist in unterschiedliche Realms aufgeteilt, die sich in der grundlegenden Spielweise unterscheiden. * PvE: Die Spieler unterschiedlicher Fraktionen können sich nur mit Einverständnis gegenseitig angreifen. Schwerpunkt ist die Interaktion mit der Umgebung (Player vs. Environment) * PvP: Die Spieler unterschiedlicher Fraktionen können sich ohne Einverständnis jederzeit gegenseitig angreifen. Schwerpunkt ist die Interaktion zwischen den Spielern (Player vs. Player) * RP-PvE: Wie PvE, nur wird hier Wert auf eine möglichst rollenspielgerechte Atmosphäre gelegt. * RP-PvP: Wie PvP, nur wird hier Wert auf eine möglichst rollenspielgerechte Atmosphäre gelegt. Modifikationen Blizzard erlaubt die Anwendung von Modifikationen oder AddOns, die es ermöglichen das Spielsystem zu individualisieren. Hierbei dürfen jedoch keinerlei spieltechnische Vorteile (zB schnellere Bewegung etc) entstehen. Das Spielprogramm durchsucht regelmäßig das PC-System der Spieler auf solche unerlaubten Programme - die Nutzung kann ein temporärer Ausschluss aus dem Spiel bis hin zum lebenslangen Zugangsverbot zur Folge haben. Erweiterungen Systemvoraussetzungen Galerie WoW_Box_Cover_Allianz.jpg|WoW Box Cover Allianz (Nachtelf und Zwerg) WoW_Box_Cover_Horde.jpg|WoW Box Cover Horde (Orc und Taure) WoW_Prepaid_Card.jpg|WoW 60-Tage Prepaid Game Card WoWlogo.png|Originales dunkleres World of Warcraft Logo New_WorldOfWarcraft_logo_large.png|Neues helleres World of Warcraft Logo Logo-wow-anniversary.png|Logo zum 15-jährigen Jubiläum ;Video World of Warcraft Cinematic Trailer Deutsch Für Azeroth - 25 Jahre Warcraft World of Warcraft (DE) Externe Verweise da:World of Warcraft en:World of Warcraft es:World of Warcraft fi:World of Warcraft fr:World of Warcraft hu:World of Warcraft it:World of Warcraft ja:World of Warcraft ko:월드 오브 워크래프트 nl:World of Warcraft no:World of Warcraft pl:World of Warcraft pt-br:World of Warcraft ru:World of Warcraft sk:World of Warcraft Kategorie:World of Warcraft